The conventional means to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) involves conductive sponge placed on the peripheral of the microprocessor and the memory of computer and attached to a hollow housing, thus providing EMI shielding for the microprocessor and the memory.
However, the conductive sponge is arranged manually, the process is cumbersome and the cost is high.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an elastic plate structure for preventing electromagnetic interference, which has automatic manufacture process with low cost.
To achieve the above object, the elastic plate according to the present invention uses thermally-treated Be--Cu (beryllium-copper) plate as base material, and the Be--Cu plate is electroplated and punched to form an elastic plate structure for preventing electromagnetic interference.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: